Treasured Soul
by The Sarcastic Polar Bear
Summary: "My baby," she whispered as tears gathered in her eyes. Without a second thought, he gathered her into his arms and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "It's okay, Liv. It's not your fault."
1. Chapter 1

**New story, yet again! I need to cut it out and work on older works, but nay! I own nothing and nobody!**

Olivia Benson winced slightly and rested a hand over her abdomen. Her partner looked up at her worriedly from across the desk.

"You alright?" he asked. She smiled softly and nodded, trying to ignore the churning of her stomach.

"I'm fine." She grabbed a pen and returned to her paperwork. Elliot followed suit, but stole another glance at her.

For the past three months, she had been dating Dean Porter, an FBI agent she had worked with while undercover. They had bonded, and before she knew it, they were kissing in her doorway. As much as Elliot envied the man, he was the first out of Olivia's boyfriends that seemed to make her happy, but he didn't believe that Dean was good enough for her.

Despite that he wished he was the man in her life, he had never seen her so happy before. "So how are you and Porter doing?"

Olivia grinned. "Great," she said. "This probably makes the first relationship that I've had to last for longer than a month."

He couldn't help but feel saddened at her words. Who wouldn't want to be with Olivia? She was gorgeous and had the most amazing personality. He understood how she felt. It was nearly impossible to maintain a healthy relationship with the job. It was the main reason he and Kathy divorced, along with her many false accusations of him of screwing his partner.

He was both relieved and saddened. Kathy was no longer around to complain about everything he did, and he was free. But he missed his children.

"El? You okay there?" Olivia waved her hand. "You sorta spaced out for a second there."

He snapped back into reality. "Yeah, I was just thinking." Olivia nodded understandingly, knowing exactly what was on his mind.

"Kathy still let you see the kids?"

"Every other weekend." He leaned back against his chair. "Not that often, but better than never."

A slight pang of jealousy struck her. She had always wanted a child of her own, and Elliot was blessed with four amazing kids who loved him. She still had yet to work up the courage to talk to Dean about having children. They had never discussed it at all, and she was beginning to suspect something, having woken up feeling nauseous for the past few days.

She flinched as her stomach did another flip-flop. Maybe I'm just sick, she thought. But her eyes widened as she did a mental calculation. She was late. She stood abruptly. "I'll be right back." She hurried to the bathroom and crouched in front of the toilet. She heaved, moaning softly as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

"Ick," she muttered, standing up and grabbing a paper towel to wipe her face. She took a quick drink if water from the sink and returned to her desk.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Munch's coffee just didn't agree with me." She smirked and sat down.

"Doesn't anybody like my coffee?" Munch asked.

"Yeah. When we're throwing it away," Olivia retorted, earning an eye roll from Munch and a chuckle from Elliot.

He turned to face her. "Seriously, Liv, you look a little bit off." He pressed his hand to her forehead. She rolled her eyes and smacked her partner's hand away.

"I'm fine," she said firmly. At the second, Cragen poked his head out of his office door and commanded them to go to a crime scene.

SVU-SVU-SVU

Olivia bit her lip, trying not to vomit again at the sight of the bloody crime scene. Her stomach was bothering her again, and the sight before her merely upset it even more.

Her eyes widened when she saw the victim's slightly swollen belly, stained with blood. Her hand traveled to her own stomach.

Elliot turned around at the sound of hurrying footsteps to find Olivia no longer standing behind him. Rather, she was bent over a trash can, heaving. He quickly ran to her side.

"Told you that you looked sick," he said as he pulled her hair back. Olivia glared up at him, but threw up again. Elliot rubbed her back comfortingly.

Normally any type of intimate gesture between them was avoided at all costs, especially now that she was in a steady relationship. Every now and then they would give each other a soothing hand on the back or stand close to each other, but that was about it.

_This is **not** a personal touch, _he told himself. _It's just a touch between friends. That's all. If only it **could** be more._

"Ugh," Olivia moaned, pulling him out of his trance. "I think I puked my guts out." She stood and wiped her mouth.

Elliot grabbed her arm and gently pulled her toward the car. "I'm taking you home." Olivia shook her head in protest.

"No," she insisted, trying to free herself. Elliot tightened his grip, but not tight enough to hurt her. He opened her car door for her, and she groaned in annoyance as she sat down.

"Bradley home to watch you?" Elliot asked as he turned on the car.

"I don't need a babysitter," she complained, closing her eyes and resting against the seat.

"Yeah, you do."

"What am I, six?" she retorted, not opening her eyes. Elliot chuckled.

"You act like it when you're sick."

"Shut up," Olivia murmured, half asleep. She was out like a light. Elliot couldn't suppress a smile as he looked at her. She looked adorable when she slept, a loose strand of long brunette hair falling across her cheek.

He shook his head. Why was he thinking this way? She was merely his partner. His best friend. His no longer single best friend. He chided himself. Why hadn't he taken the chance when he still could? Then he remembered- Kathy.

He wondered if Olivia ever felt this way about him. _Of course she doesn't, _he thought. _We're just best friends, and she's dating, for Christ's sake!_

Unknown to Olivia, he had run a background check on Dean to be sure he wasn't going to hurt Olivia. He found nothing more than a speeding ticket. Olivia would have tanned his hide if she knew he checked everything without telling her.

By the time he parked in front of her apartment, she was awake. "You drive like an old woman," she whined.

"You were asleep!" he retorted.

Olivia shrugged. "I know. I just like being a jerk when I'm sick."

"Apparently," he noted as he helped her out of the car and guided her toward her apartment door. Olivia stared at him blankly.

"Elliot?"

"Yes?"

"I know where my own damn apartment is." She fished her key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She was instantly greeted by Dean, who kissed her on the lips.

"No matter what she says, don't believe her. She got sick," Elliot said, earning a glare from Olivia.

"Thanks for bringing her home. She would have stayed all day." Dean smirked. Olivia crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, I wouldn't," she protested stubbornly. Both men rolled their eyes, and Elliot returned to his car.

Olivia plopped down wearily on the bed and closed her eyes, secretly glad to catch a wink of sleep. She felt her boyfriend pull the covers over her and kiss her on the lips.

SVU-SVU-SVU

That night, as he sat on his couch watching television, Elliot let his mind wander to Olivia. The protective part of his mind prayed that she simply had a stomach bug and not something terrible.

The logical side of his mind made a conclusion. His phone rang, and he picked it up. "Stabler." What Olivia said to him, her voice thick with happiness, confirmed his belief.

"I'm pregnant."

**Of course, I won't make everything perfectly happy! I promise, don't be sad! It's gonna have drama and it wouldn't be me to leave out EO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, people! Here's chapter two. I forgot to say that I'm setting this in season 8. And I STILL don't own a thing! STOP PANTRONIZING ME!**

Pregnant? _Pregnant._ The word played itself over and over in his mind, like a broken record. As much as he longed to be the father of her child, a small smile spread across his face.

"That's great, Liv!" he exclaimed. He could see her grinning ear to ear as if she were sitting right in front of him.

"I know. I'm so excited!"

"Is Dean happy about it?" Elliot cringed slightly upon the name. He heard Olivia let out a soft laugh before she spoke.

"He already went down to the drugstore to grab some pregnancy books," she chuckled.

"You should have called me before he left. Kathy and I could have started a bookstore with all the ones we own."

Olivia's wide smile faltered somewhat upon hearing Kathy's name. She loved Dean, but a piece of her felt a strong love for her partner. She shook the thought off of her mind and allowed herself to smile again.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"I just want it healthy." A mental image of a little girl crossed her mind, and her smile widened even more. "I think Dean really wants a boy." She thought of a dark-haired little boy playing football with his father. "I go for an appointment tomorrow."

She bid goodnight and lay her phone on the nightstand. She lay back against the pillows, staring up at the ceiling as she rested a hand over her flat belly.

She was having her baby. Happy tears sprung to her eyes. She had wanted this for years, and now she was getting it. She was finally part of a true family. She heard the door open, and soon Dean walked into the bedroom with a stack of magazines.

"How many did you buy?" she asked, sitting up. Dean shrugged and set the pile of books down on the bed. Olivia grabbed one and flipped to a random page. She groaned as she read the list.

"This doesn't sound fun. Swollen ankles, hormones, cravings." She set the pregnancy manual down and grabbed a baby book, smiling at the photographs of smiling infants.

They spent the next thirty minutes thumbing through books and magazines. Olivia's grin faded slightly when she read an article on mothers in their 40's having a greater risk of an unhealthy baby. The thought was quickly chased away as images of happy, beautiful children flooded her mind.

SVU-SVU-SVU

Olivia walked into the doctor's office, having never ventured into this waiting room for this reason. She checked herself in and sat in a stiff blue chair, absently turning the pages of a magazine as she waited.

"Olivia Benson?" a nurse called. Olivia stood up and followed her behind a door. "Hi, how are you feeling today?"

Olivia shrugged. "Pregnant." The nurse chuckled as the detective seated herself on the exam bench. Olivia made a slight face as the nurse spread cold gel onto her stomach and began the ultrasound. A couple minutes later, the nurse turned the monitor to face her.

"You're about four or five weeks along," she commented. Olivia stared at the tiny shape on the screen, finding it hard to believe that the tiny shape, that miniscule shape, was her son or daughter. The nurse handed her a photo of the scan, which she could not take her eyes off of. She thanked the blonde nurse and left, barely looking away from the image as she walked out the door.

She walked into the precinct with more pep in her step than normal. Elliot looked up from the coffee machine, smiling softly at his partner's happiness.

"You got the ultrasound?" he asked. Olivia nodded.

"Five weeks," she said in awe. "I didn't know I was that far along."

"You still have about eight months to go," the blue eyed detective teased. Olivia rolled her eyes and unbuttoned her jacket.

"Thanks," she scoffed, smirking as she sat down. But even if this pregnancy turned out to be hell, she didn't care. She wanted a child more than anything in the world.

SVU-SVU-SVU

Now three and a half months pregnant, Olivia was forced to resort to desk duty. She sighed as she put the last file on a stack.

"Bored?" Elliot asked, leaning back in his chair. Olivia nodded.

"Ass duty sucks." She ran her fingers through her dark hair. She rested a hand over her barely swollen belly. Other than suffering morning sickness, she could barely tell she was pregnant. Then she would think of the tiny creature inside her and smile.

"You going for another ultrasound soon?" Elliot started to button his jacket. Olivia nodded in response.

"In two weeks." She gave him a soft smile. "I'll be finding out the gender."

"I bet it's a girl," Elliot commented.

"How do you know?" Olivia asked. Her partner shrugged calmly.

"I guessed right on all of Kathy's pregnancies. I'm a pro at it." He followed her out of the precinct. Snowflakes gently fell from the dark January sky.

He dropped Olivia off at her apartment, and of course waited for her to blink her lights. He knew that he should be less overprotective now that his partner was in a steady relationship, but he didn't want her hurt, physically or emotionally. And despite how happy he was for her, he couldn't help but feel that she would wind up hurt.

Olivia tossed her jacket onto the couch and kissed Dean on the lips. "I made my appointment," she whispered, rubbing her hand over her abdomen. The black haired man returned her kiss and slipped his arms around her slender waist.

"We'll find out whether we're having Alyssa Grace or Brian Matthew," he said, smiling softly. Olivia snuggled into him and turned her attention to the old Western movie playing on the television.

SVU-SVU-SVU

Two weeks passed by quickly enough. Olivia had left work a couple of hours early for her appointment, walking out of the precinct with a grin that nearly took over her whole face. Elliot now sat on his couch, watching television as he waited for her to call him with the details of her appointment.

He expected her to call him, her voice thick with proud happiness as she told him what she had found out. His phone rang, and he flipped it open. "Hey, Liv."

What he hadn't expected was for her to call him, sobbing uncontrollably.

**Gasp! Why is she sobbing uncontrollably? Please tell me! Review and tell me why! I mean it! I have no clue why I am yelling at you, because I know why she's sobbing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohh, this is a rather fast update! I'm having a pretty good time with this, considering it contains evil! I own nothing other than the baby, who has yet to be born.**

Elliot threw his jacket on, not bothering to button it. He sprinted to his car and jumped inside, slamming the door shut and jamming the key into the ignition.

Olivia had begged him to come to her apartment, shaky sobs nearly drowning her voice. There had to be something seriously wrong. Olivia would never call him in tears, pleading for him to go see her. If Dean had done something to hurt her, he was going to be angrier than he had ever been.

The ride to her apartment seemed so long, yet he wondered why he hadn't gotten a speeding ticket. He didn't even bother to lock his car or knock on her door. He softly pushed it open. "Liv?"

He scanned over the apartment. "Olivia?" he called. Then he saw her, and his heart split in two. She lay on the couch, curled into a tiny ball. Several crumpled tissues lay scattered all over the floor.

He slowly crept toward her. "Liv," he said gently, carefully sitting beside her. Olivia shakily sat up. "Liv, what happened?"

Olivia bit her lip, wondering if she was doing the right thing by opening up to him. She had built indestructible walls around her heart her entire life. Walls that she thought could protect her from anything.

"D-Dean left me."

"Liv, I'm so sorry," he whispered, feeling anger well up inside him. "Did you two get in a fight?" Olivia nodded.

"Th- the baby," she rasped. Elliot felt his stomach drop ten floors. Had she lost the baby?

"What happened, Liv. Did something happen to the baby?" he soothingly rested his hand on her shoulder, encouraging her to speak to him. Olivia let out a long breath.

"I got my ultrasound," she began. A tiny smile crept across her face. "It's a girl." Elliot smiled softly.

"That's great, Liv."

"But they caught some..." She hesitated. "Differences in the sonogram image. They ran some tests, and..." She felt another wave of tears spring to her eyes. "The baby tested positive for Down syndrome." Her eyes slid shut as she fought against the tears.

Elliot's mouth dropped, and he tried to say something, anything at all, to soothe her, but no words came. "What did Dean do when you told him?"

"He asked how I could have let it happen then grabbed his jacket and ran out," Olivia seethed, suddenly feeling angry enough to explode. "I trusted him, and he walked out on me."

Without another word, Elliot pulled her into his arms. Olivia started to pull away, but his arms felt so comfortable around her, encasing her in warmth. She surprised both of them by leaning into his embrace. Neither of them spoke. They didn't need to. They merely sat there, in pure silence, wrapped in each other's arms.

Finally, Olivia pulled away. "Thanks," she whispered. Elliot rubbed soothing circles on her back. Olivia opened her mouth to speak again, but she froze, not wanting to say too much. But her frustration got the best of her. "He wanted me to get an abortion," she hissed. "An abortion, El. He wanted me to kill my baby, _his _baby."

"So that's why he got angry with you?" Olivia nodded.

"But I'm not getting rid of this baby," she whispered fiercely. "No matter what, I'm keeping it."

"You'll do a great job, Liv. You're gonna be an amazing mother. And don't let him get the best of you. You're too good for him." For the first time, he noticed a red mark on her upper arm. His eyes widened. "Liv, did he hit you?" he demanded.

Olivia shook her head. "He just grabbed me. He was pretty upset. I would have kicked his ass had he not run out."

Elliot smiled, but kept his gentle grip on her arm. That was his Liv. "I bet you would have." He stopped fingering her arm. "Is there anything you need? Just tell me."

Olivia shook her head, but a thought struck her. Her baby needed somebody to father it. But what if he said no? "El?" she asked nervously. "I don't want this baby to grow up without a father, and-" Elliot cut her off.

"I'll do it."

"But what about Kathy?"

"Kathy doesn't have any say in what I do anymore," he scoffed. "I'm a free man now, Liv, I don't need to listen to her."

"Are you sure about this? I mean, you have your kids."

"They won't mind, Liv. You know my kids adore you. I actually think they like you more than Kathy." He let out a soft chuckle.

Olivia smiled slightly. "Thanks, El. It means a lot to me."

"I'll do anything for you, Liv." He rested his hand over hers. "I promise."

SVU-SVU-SVU

Two weeks later, Olivia lay sprawled across the couch, eating apple slices and staring aimlessly at the television screen. She hadn't seen hide or hair of Dean since the night he left her. Elliot had been a saint. He had loaned her a stack of baby books and had taken her to a meeting for pregnant women carrying disabled babies.

True, she somewhat missed Dean, but she knew that she was better off without him. She heard Elliot knock on the door before letting himself in, carrying a pizza box.

"Thanks," she said, fighting the urge to tackle him.

"Triple meat pizza and apple slices," Elliot noted. "What a combination."

"Hey, you aren't carrying a child demanding meat, cheese, and fruit," Olivia accused, greedily grabbing a slice of pizza.

"I guess I'm just lucky to be a man, then." Elliot grabbed a piece for himself. Olivia's hand suddenly flew to her still barely-swollen belly. "Liv, what is it?"

"I think I'm about to puke," she groaned. "Why is it I always get morning sickness at night?" She hurried to the bathroom and knelt in front of the toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach.

Elliot crouched beside her and rubbed comforting circles on her back. "You've had a time with morning sickness, haven't you?"

Olivia moaned softly. "Was Kathy's first pregnancy this bad?" Elliot nodded and reached for the washcloth on the sink. He stood up and wet it with cool water, then pressed it against Olivia's forehead.

"Yeah. Morning sickness is usually worst during the first pregnancy." He helped her up and flushed the toilet. "You wanna go lay down?" Olivia shook her head.

"No. I'm still starving." She managed to eat another slice without throwing up. When she was done, she curled up at the end of the couch and let out a loud yawn. Elliot chuckled.

"If you're sleepy, just go to bed." But she was out like a light. Elliot gently scooped her up and carried her to her bedroom. He gently settled her on the bed. He pulled the covers over her, and started to leave, but froze when he heard a soft whimper. Olivia furrowed her eyebrow and shuddered in her sleep.

"Shh," he soothed, smoothing her hair back. "It's okay." She flinched slightly, but settled down. She had had several nightmares in the past couple of weeks, and she hadn't told him what they were about. He assumed they were about the baby. He had tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault, but he knew that deep down, Olivia was burdened with guilty feelings, mingled with anger toward herself

SVU-SVU-SVU

As the weeks passed by, Olivia's stomach slowly began to grow. "I'm sick of files," she groaned, pushing the last file of the night away from her.

"I know. But you can't chase perps until a few weeks after you have the baby." Elliot leaned back in his chair. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, El, that makes me feel so much better," she scoffed, taking a sip of strawberry flavored water, which she had been craving for weeks.

"I don't know how you drink that."

"You know I can't have too much caffeine." Olivia stood up and slipped into her jacket. Suddenly, she felt a tiny flutter inside her stomach. It was so gentle, yet she felt it, and she broke into a smile.

"What's funny?" Elliot asked. Olivia shook her head.

"Nothing," she whispered. "The baby just kicked for the first time." Elliot also smiled. Olivia felt yet another tiny flutter. That kick, that tiny kick, was her baby. The baby that Dean had wanted her to _kill _simply because she would be different. But Olivia already loved her daughter more than anything in the world.

"Congratulations, Mommy," Elliot joked. Olivia smiled even more widely. She was going to be a mother. And she didn't even want to think about Dean ever again. She knew that she could find a better man.

He was standing right in front of her.

**Aww, Livvy loves Elly! Review, please. Can you get me to 35? Pwetty pwease with El on top and Liv on the... hehe... *runs to write smut* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! Now, can anyone out there finally get it through their head that I own nobody? I only own the baby.**

Now seven months along, Olivia was definitely showing. She rubbed her belly as she sat in the front passenger seat of Elliot's car. "Can you just tell me why we had to leave my apartment?"

"Nope." Elliot smirked and continued to drive back to Olivia's place. Olivia glared at him as he parked in the driveway.

"And what was that phone call about?" she asked. Elliot shook his head.

"Just wait and see, okay?" Elliot walked to the elevator, and Olivia followed him, not breaking her intense stare.

Once they reached her apartment, she fished for her keys, but Elliot opened the door. Olivia chided herself. "I thought I locked my door! El, what if someone robbed me?" Elliot tried not to laugh at her expression.

"Surprise, surprise," Alex Cabot said, stepping forward and hugging her brunette friend. Olivia's eyes widened as she took in the decorations. A pink sign hung above the kitchen archway, reading, "It's a Girl."

"I thought... I don't need..." Olivia was at a loss for words as she stared at her living room. The coffee table was piled high with shiny gift bags and colorfully wrapped boxes.

"Now you see why I had to get you out of here," Elliot teased. Munch ad Fin filed out of the hallway, with Elliot's daughters in tow. Olivia was nearly attacked with hugs from the group.

She stared at the men, and began to smirk. "I'm probably the first woman to have almost as many men as women at her baby shower."

Elliot nodded and looked accusingly at Munch and Fin. I'm never gonna hear the end of this," he said, pointing at his daughters. "So don't expect me to let you slide."

Olivia chuckled. "You guys do know that you didn't need to buy a lot, don't you? Elliot gave me a box of some of the girl's old things."

"Yeah, Liv, but some of that stuff goes back to Maureen." Elliot rolled his eyes playfully. "And half of it's worn out."

Once Olivia had devoured her share of chocolate cake and opened half of the gift bags, Elliot and Fin carried in a large box. Olivia stared at them in disbelief as she read the label. "I could have bought a crib," she said. "You guys didn't need to."

"Well, Liv, at most baby showers, the guests buy all the gifts," Munch said. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"And at most baby showers, the men run off and let the women do everything," she mocked.

"Well, you're pregnant. I don't want you tugging on heavy boxes." Elliot gave her a look, daring her to argue with him. Olivia chuckled at his protectiveness over her.

"Don't worry, he did this every time Mom was pregnant," Maureen said with a smile. "But he always left after that."

"Well, there were always more women there!" Elliot defended. "I didn't wanna hear all that girl talk." Olivia laughed softly and opened the rest of the gifts. It seemed like she received enough to start a baby supply store. The guests filed one by one out of her apartment, leaving her alone with Elliot.

"I think they got the idea that I'm having triplets," Olivia commented. "There's enough here for a daycare."

"You'll be surprised at how fast babies go through clothes. The twins would go through an entire dresser drawer."

"That reminds me, where am I gonna put all this?"

"A dresser."

"I don't have an extra dresser, El."

"You will once I pick it up," he said.

"Elliot, you shouldn't have spent so much!" she accused. But she smiled nonetheless.

"And since you still have yet to tell me what color you're choosing for Alyssa's room, I got white so you can paint it."

Olivia smiled softly. Elliot had spent far too much, but she loved how good he had been to her ever since that night. "Thanks," she whispered.

Elliot rested his hand on her shoulder. "You're welcome, Liv." He gave her a smile. "Wanna watch a movie?" Olivia nodded, looking forward to yet another movie night with him.

"No chick flicks," she demanded.

"I don't think you own any." Elliot rooted through Olivia's shelf and found Indiana Jones. He inserted it into her DVD player and hit play.

Olivia lazily dropped onto the sofa beside him. About halfway through the movie, she let out a soft yawn and obliviously rested her head on Elliot's shoulder. Elliot absently ran his fingers through her soft brunette hair as she slept.

Hie gazed at her swollen belly and a small smile came to his lips. He loved Olivia's unborn baby as much as she did. How could Dean Porter have been so stupid as to leave her? She was the most incredible woman he had ever met, and he didn't know who would want to hurt her.

He was making a silent promise to her, and himself, that he would never hurt her. And he was never going to break that promise, no matter what happened. He loved her.

EO-EO-EO

Two days later, they were in a hardware store, looking through several paint cards to choose a color for Alyssa's room.

"I wanna be a little different," she said casually. "99 percent of women choose pink for baby girls. It's overused." She rolled her eyes, causing Elliot to chuckle.

Her eyes fell upon a soft blue, and she smiled. "I want this. I know blue's usually for boys, but I love it." She reached for her wallet to pay for the paint, but Elliot stopped her.

"Liv, I'll pay for it." Olivia smacked his hand away.

"The hell you will. You've paid for everything, El. Let me pay for something." She wrote a check before Elliot had the chance to argue with her. The poor cashier looked confused as he handed them three buckets of paint.

"Liv, you really didn't need to. I would have paid for them," he argued as they began to walk away.

"I know. That's why I paid." She smacked his bicep playfully. "You've already spoiled both of us rotten, and Alyssa hasn't even been born yet."

Elliot laughed. "Just wait until she is born, then we'll all spoil her. Everyone at the precinct will be fighting over her."

Olivia nodded, then gave him a sweet smile. "You know, El, I think I could use some triple meat pizza."

Elliot groaned in mock annoyance. "I've never seen a pregnant woman crave triple meat pizza so much."

Three slices of pizza and a glass of lemonade later, Olivia felt satisfied as she sat on her sofa that night, her feet propped up on the coffee table. She opened her mouth to speak, but her phone interrupted her with a piercing ring. "Benson," she greeted, flipping it open. Her mouth nearly dropped in shock when she heard the voice on the other line. Elliot furrowed his brow.

Olivia slammed her phone shut.

"Who was-"

"Nobody," Olivia said, her voice thick with anger. "Nobody at all." Elliot gently grabbed her hand.

"Liv, I know it was somebody," he said softly. "Talk to me. You can't stress yourself out."

"It was Dean," she hissed, whispering the name as if it were poison. "He's nothing to me, El, why should I let him speak to me?"

"You're right, Liv. He's nothing. He never deserved you, and you don't need to give him any of your time. You can find someone that cares about you."

_And I'm right here, _he thought.

_Come on, Liv, make your move, _she mentally commanded herself. She thought for half a second, then lost all train of thought as she leaned closer to him and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

Elliot was taken aback, but his eyes slid shut as he deepened the kiss. His fingers trailed down her back ever so gently, sending a warm sensation down her spine as she slowly pulled away.

"That was nice," she whispered quietly, obliviously intertwining her fingers with his. Elliot nodded silently in agreement. Olivia rested her head on his shoulder, absently tracing circles on his chest with her finger. She had made her move, and she could feel that everything was going to be alright.

Neither of them spoke. They merely fell asleep that way, locked in each other's warm embrace. Everything felt so natural. Their bodies fit together like matching pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Two pieces that fit together to form a beautiful picture.

Sometime in the night, Olivia jerked awake, cold sweat beading on her forehead. Elliot opened his eyes groggily. "Liv?" he mumbled. "You okay?"

Olivia nodded, letting out a shaky breath as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Yeah," she whispered, leaning back against the couch. "I'm fine, it was just a dream."

He slid closer to her, feeling more awake. "You wanna talk about it?" Olivia let out a yawn in response and shook her head.

"It's fine. Let's go to bed, though. Two people can't exactly sleep on this couch." She tiredly stumbled to her bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, feeling herself drift out of consciousness as soon as her head hit the pillow. She felt Elliot crawl in next to her and wrap her in his muscular arms.

A sudden excruciating pain in her abdomen caused her to wake up and lurch upright. "No," she whispered.

This couldn't be happening. It was too early.

**Uh oh... review if you want me to spare little Alyssa! I am not beyond creating still born children! I may not have been killed for giving her Down syndrome, but I may get killed for this! Fine! I won't kill her if you just review! Put the guns down! Except you, Elliot. You look sexy when you hold that gun. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, ya'll! New chapter in! Woot woot. As always, Alyssa, and only Alyssa, belongs to me, but I would love to own SVU and make EO go at it like bunnies.**

Olivia rested her hand on her stomach as Elliot woke up abruptly and slid closer to her.

"Liv?" he worried. Olivia turned to look at him, tears of terror swimming in her deep brown eyes.

"I think I just had a contraction," she whispered. Elliot was wide awake now as he sat upright. Olivia blinked against the hot tears that stung her eyes.

"How many have you had?"

"Two," Olivia said as another pain shot through her abdomen. "El, this can't be happening!" She wrapped her arms around her stomach protectively, as if trying to shield her unborn baby.

Elliot flipped the lights on and placed his large hands on her shoulders. "Liv, listen to me. It's going to e alright, just stay calm."

Olivia let out a shaky breath as Elliot grabbed a jacket from the closet and draped it around her. She slipped her arms into the sleeves. Elliot threw on his jacket before helping Olivia up.

"Come on, we'll go to the hospital," he coaxed, gently guiding her toward the door. He seized a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "Just try to stay calm, okay?"

Olivia managed a tiny nod as Elliot shut the car door shut and climbed into the vehicle before backing out. Five minutes later, another contraction shot through her stomach, and she groaned softly.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Elliot let go of the steering wheel with one hand and took her slender hand into his. Olivia squeezed it tightly as they parked in the parking lot and another searing pain tore throughout her.

Olivia couldn't help but feel terrified beyond words. What if she lost Alyssa? "My baby," she whispered as tears gathered in her eyes. Without a second thought, he gathered her into his arms and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"It's okay, Liv. It's not your fault." He gently stroked her hair before pulling away. "And you will not lose this baby, do you hear me?" He helped her out of the car and rushed her into the emergency room, where she was whisked away into a delivery room.

"Okay, Ms. Benson, you need to push," commanded the redheaded nurse.

"_Detective_ Benson," Olivia hissed, causing Elliot to smile slightly despite the situation. Olivia pushed, sinking her fingernails into Elliot's skin as she tried not to scream in pain. A muffled cry escaped her lips.

"Come on, Liv, you're doing great," Elliot coaxed. "Keep pushing, you're doing it." Olivia glared up at him.

"You're not in labor," she accused. "This isn't exactly easy." She cried out again in pain.

"I can see the head!" cried the nurse. Olivia pushed with all her strength, letting out a scream and dropping back against the pillows.

Three seconds later, a baby's cries filled the air. Olivia's eyelids fluttered open, and she smiled through the tears that had never fallen. A stray one trickled down her cheek as Alyssa Grace was placed in her arms.

"You can hold her, then we need to move her into the NICU." The nurse left them alone with the tiny baby. Olivia was speechless as she gazed down at the creature in her arms.

"She's so beautiful," Olivia whispered. Elliot sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"She is," he whispered. "She looks like her mommy." He tenderly fingered Alyssa's tiny pink foot. The nurse shortly returned and took the baby from Olivia, who reluctantly let go of her daughter.

"Don't worry, you can see her soon." The nurse smiled reassuringly. "What's her name?"

"Alyssa Stabler," Olivia said, smiling at the expression on Elliot's face. She watched as Alyssa was carried away.

Thirty minutes later found them standing next to Alyssa's cradle in the NICU. Olivia reached her hand through the opening and gingerly took Alyssa's hand into hers.

"She's so little," she murmured, tracing tiny circles on her daughter's delicate hand. Elliot stepped closer to her, his arm brushing against hers.

"She's amazing, Liv. She's going to grow up and be strong, just like her mother." He gently touched Olivia's back.

Olivia gave him a soft smile in response. "Dean's a monster," she whispered. "He wanted me to kill this baby just because she's a little different. But she's perfect."

"She sure is." Elliot gazed down at the sleeping infant. He wasn't the baby's biological father, but he loved her with all his heart nonetheless.

Olivia unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn. She was exhausted, but she didn't want to leave Alyssa's side.

"You wanna rest?" Elliot looked at her, and she rolled her eyes playfully at the concern in his eyes. She shook her head.

"I wanna stay," she whispered. "I don't wanna leave her just yet." Elliot understood. He patted her on the shoulder and pulled two chairs over. Olivia gratefully took a seat, not letting go of Alyssa's petite hand.

"Do you want me to go get you something from the cafeteria?" Elliot asked. Olivia shrugged.

"Maybe some tea or a doughnut." She looked at him briefly before returning her gaze to Alyssa.

When Elliot returned, he couldn't help but smile at what he saw. Olivia was curled up in the chair, her fingers still locked around Alyssa's hand. The baby shifted ever so slightly in the bassinet.

He quietly edged his chair closer to Olivia's and tucked a strand of her brunette hair behind her ear before dropping a gentle kiss on her cheek. She murmured something incoherent in her sleep and stirred.

"Shh," he whispered. His gaze fell upon Alyssa, and he smiled. "You did good, Liv."

EO-EO-EO

Over the next four weeks, Olivia spent all her free time by Alyssa's side. She refused to leave her daughter.

"Liv, it's getting late. You should go home." Elliot rested his large hand on her shoulder. Olivia yawned and shook her head.

"I'm fine here," she said. "The doctors said I may even get to bring her home soon, even if it is a bit early."

Elliot gave her a soft smile. "That's great, Liv. Everybody wants to hold her. And the kids have something planned. But they won't tell me." While his children weren't related to Alyssa, they all referred to her as their sister and had been to see her a handful of times.

"Hard to tell what they've got up their sleeves. They're Stablers." Olivia smirked teasingly and unsuccessfully tried to stifle another yawn.

"Seriously, Liv. It's after midnight. You need to come home and rest. Alyssa will be fine." He could tell how reluctant Olivia was to leave, but she had spent so many nights curled up in a stiff wooden chair, and the exhaustion she bore was evident.

"Okay," she whispered. She gently stroked Alyssa's arm. "Mommy's gonna be back tomorrow, okay, sweetie?"

Elliot held open Olivia's jacket as she yawned once more. He let out a soft chuckle. "You need to go home and sleep in bed. And no getting up at the crack of dawn."

Olivia started to protest, but Elliot shook his head. "You just want me to sleep in so we can have fun, don't you?"

Elliot's mouth dropped in shock. "No, Liv, I... Uh-"

"I'm teasing you." She kissed him on the mouth. "I just like making you ramble." Elliot feigned hurt as they left the NICU.

An hour later found them in bed, Olivia snuggled into Elliot's side. She was half asleep, and he lovingly ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love your hair like this," he murmured.

"Then I'll torture you and shave it off." Olivia closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into his bare chest.

"I'll make sure you won't be allowed near a beauty parlor," Elliot teased. "When I went to pick up the kids the other day, Lizzie was begging Kathy to let her dye it like yours. Kathy didn't like that very much."

"No surprise there," Olivia mumbled. Elliot smirked. Olivia soon fell asleep. He kissed her on the top of the head before giving in to his own weariness.

EO-EO-EO

Despite Elliot's begging, she was awake bright and early. She wanted to spend every moment possible with Alyssa. Elliot yawned from his seat at the table.

"Here's your caffeine, lazyass." Olivia handed him a mug of coffee.

"I'm not lazy," he whined. Olivia calmly shrugged and sat across from him. "I painted the whole nursery two days ago!"

"Not by yourself. Dickie helped you."

"And I kicked a rapist's ass the other day."

"You always do that. Hell, so do I." She smiled as a few memories played themselves in her head. "I miss doing that."

"Don't worry. Before too long, you'll be back to kicking perps in the balls and slamming them against cars."

Olivia nodded and piled her empty cup into the sink. Elliot held his out.

"Oh, so now you don't even want to put you own mug away?" Olivia mocked. "And you say you aren't lazy."

"I think I've proven to you that I'm not lazy. At least not in bed."

"You're right there." Olivia kissed him on the back of his neck. "Now get ready." She hurried into the bathroom and peeled her pajamas off before stepping into the shower.

She soon walked out, wrapped in a towel. As usual, Elliot couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She was so beautiful. Her beautifully tanned skin, her deep brown eyes... She simply captivated him.

"See something you like?" She reached into her dresser and grabbed a pair of dark jeans and a blue sweater.

"Don't I always? You do some pretty damn nice things to my mind." He arched an eyebrow suggestively.

"You're such a guy." Olivia stepped closer to him. "But you do the same thing to me." Her voice lowed to a sexy whisper, and she placed her hand on his chest, stroking his muscles.

He rested his forehead against hers and captured her lips in a kiss. He slowly peeled the towel off of her body, and she gently tugged his boxers off, neither breaking their liplock.

His hands flew to her slender waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as they collapsed onto the bed.

EO-EO-EO

"When can I bring her home?" Olivia asked a blonde nurse.

"In three to four weeks," was the clipped response. Olivia sighed sadly as the nurse walked away. She stared down at the infant.

"Alyssa, it won't be too much longer, angel. You'll see. Before too long, your daddy and I can bring you home." She sat down in the chair she had grown accustomed to. "You're gonna have an amazing daddy, sweetheart. He's the greatest man I could ask for, and you're gonna love him."

She was oblivious to Elliot, leaning in the doorway, as she spoke. "He loves you so much. And I do, too. You're both very special to me."

"That's the truth, Liv." He cleared his throat, causing her to jump. "I love both of you very much." He stood behind her.

"And I was telling the truth about you being an amazing daddy. El, you've done so much-" Elliot cut her off.

"If you thank me one more time, I'm gonna kill you," he threatened jokingly.

"You've given me everything. You've put me in the best relationship I've ever had, you've given Alyssa a father that actually care about her... about both of us."

"I must be pretty amazing, then, huh?"

Olivia leaned closer to him. "You sure are." Elliot dragged a chair next to hers and sat down. Olivia stood and sat in his lap, kissing him deeply.

"Why, Olivia Benson, there are children watching!" he scolded, pulling her close. Olivia rested her head on his broad shoulder.

"Then we'll just have to wrap this up later, won't we?"

"We_ definitely_ have to do that." Elliot grinned ear to ear.

"You're so damn cocky." Olivia traced circles on his chest. "But I love that about you." She loved everything about this man, he was her rock. He gave her stability. For so many years, they had merely been partners, close friends- but now... she smiled at that thought.

For the first time in her life, she was truly happy.

**Longest chapter yet! Hope ya liked. Think you can get me to 65 reviews?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I'll explain in the ending note! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Alyssa**

The day had come. Today she could bring Alyssa home. She could barely contain her excitement as Elliot drove toward the hospital. He was just as excited as she was, but she had literally torn him out of bed at five o clock, and he was worn out.

"Today, El," she whispered, grabbing his hand. "We bring our little girl home." Elliot smiled lovingly and gently stroked her knuckles.

"I know," he said softly. "We've been waiting for this day." He parked in front of the hospital, and Olivia was out of the car before he'd had the chance to turn off the engine. He had to sprint to keep up with her. "Trying to wear me out?"

"Maybe I'm trying to teach you to get fast, old man," she teased, grabbing his arm as he caught up with her.

"Who are you calling old?" He followed her into the NICU. Olivia hurried toward Alyssa's cradle. For the past two months, she had actually watched this baby grow; sitting by her side- holding her hand. And now she was going to take her home.

"My baby," she murmured. She sat down in the chair, and happy tears freely flowed down her cheeks as she held Alyssa for the first time in two months. "That's my baby girl."

"She sure is." Elliot knelt beside her and gently stroked Alyssa's pink cheek. Olivia gently passed the baby to him. He smiled at the sleeping infant who looked so much like her mother. He loved this baby. "She's amazing, Liv. We're gonna have to stop a lot of fights over who gets to hold her first."

"You hear that, Alyssa Grace? You're gonna be starting World War Three, sweetie." She tickled her tiny stomach. "Yes you are, baby girl."

"And World War Four."

"I'd say at least one of those is gonna take place today." Olivia tucked the soft yellow blanket around her daughter as Elliot gently placed her in the baby carrier.

"Let's just hope the kids don't get in a fight over who gets to hold her. They still won't say a word about what they have planned."

"Alyssa doesn't really seem interested in figuring it out," Olivia chuckled as Alyssa shifted ever so slightly in her sleep.

She slowly followed Elliot to the car, taking care not to jostle the seat too much. She buckled it into the backseat. "You know, El, I could use some breakfast."

"I thought you'd never ask. You dragged me out of the house when I was half asleep."

"Aren't you glad?" Olivia smiled lovingly at Alyssa, and Elliot nodded.

"I am."

EO-EO-EO

That night, Olivia let out a weary yawn as she placed Alyssa in her crib. "Your kids wore both me and Alyssa out."

Elliot chuckled. "I thought they'd never stop fighting over her."

"Neither did I, but tomorrow we have to take her to the precinct. We may need a crowbar to pry her from them."

"Somehow, I think I'll take that advice and find one."

Olivia smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Good." She bent over Alyssa's crib and dropped a gentle kiss on her head. "Good night, sweet pea," she whispered, gently smoothing the baby's thick dark hair.

She then left, glancing over her shoulder at her sleeping baby and smiled. Elliot leaned down and pulled the blanket over Alyssa.

"Hey there," he whispered, gently rubbing her belly. Alyssa made a tiny noise and curled her hands into fists, but didn't awaken. "You're such a beautiful baby, you know that? And your mommy worried about you the entire time you were in that hospital. I did too."

Alyssa continued to sleep, letting out little baby snores. "You're gonna get spoiled rotten, honey. Just don't tell your mom that yet. But I'll probably be the one who spoils you the most, and Mommy won't be far behind me. And then have your Grandpa Don, your Aunt Alex, your Uncle Munch, your Uncle Fin... and they'll all be fighting over you tomorrow, so be ready, alright? I wouldn't be surprised if they all have a crib and changing table by their desk. And when you get older, I'll show you where your Uncle Munchie hides his snacks so you can steal them.

He bent down and brushed his lips over her forehead. "You're probably wanting me to stop yakking and let you sleep, huh? I guess I'll do that. Good night."

He left quietly, turning the lights off. He tiptoed into the bedroom and peeled off his shirt and jeans before crawling into bed next to Olivia. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his bare chest.

Before long, they were both asleep. After about two hours, Olivia heard a small cry from the baby monitor on the nightstand. Separating herself from Elliot, she rolled out of bed and shuffled into the nursery.

"Hi, sweetie..." Olivia looked into the crib. "What's wrong?" She checked the diaper. "I guess that's it." She gently changed Alyssa and scooped her up. "Go back to sleep now, you're okay." She swayed back and forth, rocking her gently.

Alyssa furrowed her little brow and pursed her lips, clenching her tiny fingers as her mother whispered to her lovingly.

"There you go... good girl," she praised, cradling her against her chest and placing a hand behind her head. "You're such a good little baby, Alyssa." She gently placed her back in the crib and adjusted the blanket. "Just try to go number two when it's Daddy's turn, okay?"

She crept out of the room and returned to bed, snuggling into Elliot, who was half asleep.

"The baby alright?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she mumbled, closing her eyes. "Just needed a change. I told her to wait until it's your turn to go number two."

"Thanks," he scoffed, resting his chin on her head.

"You're welcome," she chuckled, yawning as she slowly fell back into a deep sleep. She was worn out, but a smile was on her face.

Her baby girl was home.

**It's far from over, people! Anyway, I've been major grounded. I know, I'm bad. But even though I've probably lost all of my readers, can you get me to 90 reviews, please? It can be my very belated birthday present from you guys! My birthday was in April.. so yeah, review. Hahah**

** Oh, and I wrote the first half three months ago, so I apologize for any differences in the quality or anything.**


End file.
